The invention relates to a seal device, particularly to such a device which is used in material handling apparatus such as an Intermediate Bulk Container (IBC), also referred to as a tote container.
Such apparatus is often used for the storage, transport, transfer and general handling of flowable particulate material, which may be used in the food, pharmaceutical and nuclear industries. Whatever the use of the material, it will be understood that it is important to avoid contamination of the surrounding environment on straight environmental grounds, and on health grounds.
To that end, outlets of the IBCs, and stations at which they are wholly or partially emptied, have an arrangement of seals, often known as xcex1- and xcex2-seals, and these are generally extremely effective. However, there are sometimes formed crevices or niches in which material can collect, particularly when an IBC is mounted on a discharge station, and from which material can leak into the environment when the IBC and station separate.
It is an object of the invention to seek to mitigate this disadvantage.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a seal device, comprising a seal having an external annular sealing surface, and means to enhance sealing by the sealing surface.
The means may be internally of the sealing surface. This provides for sealing over the length of the sealing surface.
The means may comprise a strengthening member spaced from the seal. This construction seeks to reinforce the seal against non-sealing at the lateral extremities of the sealing surface.
The seal may comprise respective seating parts at opposite ends of the sealing surface, and the strengthening member may extend between the sealing parts. This provides for support for the extremities of the sealing surface, particularly when the strengthening member may comprise an annular member, which may be a frusto-conical annular member.
The annular member may comprise a material which may be relatively stiff compared with the material of the seal. This assists in strengthening the seal surface against collapse.
The annular member may comprise a semi-rigid plastic material. This is a relatively inexpensive but effective construction.
The material may comprise a polycarbonate material.
The means to enhance sealing may be incorporated with the seal during a moulding process therefor.
The means to enhance sealing may also be externally of the sealing surface. This provides for enhanced sealing.
The seal may comprise respective seating parts at opposite ends of the sealing surface, and the means may extend from one of the seating parts in a direction externally of the scaling surfaces. This construction provides for enhanced sealing over the sealing surface in use, particularly when the means may comprise a flexible member which may extend from an upper in use seating part in the direction of and overlying the scaling surface.
The member may be formed integrally with the seal. This provides for a relatively simple construction.
The member may be flexible enough to be folded or bent to lie in a position directed away from the sealing surface. This provides for effective sealing in use.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided apparatus including a seal device as hereinbefore defined.
The apparatus may comprise a cone valve for a container for handling flowable material.
The container may comprise an IBC or tote container.